


Прощай

by Someone__who__cares



Category: German Mythology
Genre: Body Modification, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sibling Incest, er - Freeform, Инцест, Мифы и мифология, Скандинавская мифология, повествование от первого лица, смена сущности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone__who__cares/pseuds/Someone__who__cares
Summary: Всю свою жизнь, до нынешнего мгновения, я все не мог понять, почему всегда видел свою погибель в твоих глазах.
Relationships: Narvi & Vali





	Прощай

**Author's Note:**

> «Локи уже нечего было надеяться на пощаду. Асы пришли с ним в одну пещеру, взяли три плоских камня и поставили на ребро, пробив в каждом по отверстию. Потом захватили они сыновей Локи, Вали и Нарви. Превратили асы Вали в волка, и он разорвал в клочья Нарви, своего брата. Тогда асы взяли его кишки и привязали Локи к тем трем камням. А привязь эта превратилась в железо». © Младшая Эдда: Видение Гюльви

Нас силой затолкали в жгучий зловонный мрак древнего грота, будто выдергивая из нас обоих силу и волю и оставляя их валяться там, на пыльной поверхности. Я знаю, что их у нас отняли и не вернут до тех пор, пока мы снова не окажемся снаружи. Но еще я знаю, предчувствую, опасаюсь, боюсь, что один из нас больше никогда не покинет этой проклятой пещеры, а другой выберется, но — уже ни в чем не будет нуждаться. Не вспомнит о том, кто он и зачем топчет землю.  
Потому что наши сила и воля существуют в нас до тех пор, пока существуем мы. Пока мы есть друг у друга.  
И хуже всего то, что они — те, чей обман заманил нас сюда, — это знают. Это единственное, о чем им удалось догадаться.  
Наш путь в грот был проложен слухами о «не знающем приличий и совести негодяе и отъявленном лжеце, плюющимся пустой клеветой вместо слюны». Мы оба понимали, о ком шла речь. Этот негодяй знаком нам, как никому другому.  
Вокруг нас со звоном доспехов смыкается тугое кольцо из темных высоких фигур. Я ненароком вздрагиваю от сдавившей горло обволакивающей энергии, какую источает каждая из них. Вот и все, что они могут и умеют. Предавать, загонять в угол и затравливать вложенной в них с рождения силой предков, которую они не заслужили. Которой они паразитируют, обманывая себя и других.  
Я поднимаю плывущий взгляд, вижу, как одно звено из этой черной цепи — не знаю, кто это именно, для меня их уродливо-прекрасные лица одинаковы — отсоединяется, отходит за спины остальных и открывает нам отца и мать, припавшую к обглоданной земле в бессильной мольбе.  
Кто-то сдирает с моей головы тонкий венок из горного плюща и грубо хватает за волосы на затылке, вынуждая опустить взгляд на твое исчерченное морщинами злобы лицо. Так ты выглядишь гораздо старше. Так можно сразу забыть о том, как молодо и звонко ты смеешься.  
Только тогда я вспоминаю, что разорванный венок сплетен твоими руками.  
Я теперь не могу видеть их лиц, но это не мешает слышать их самодовольные, грозные улыбки, уже предвкушающие грязный, кровавый триумф. Они думают, что видят нас насквозь, в то время как им никогда, никогда не удастся понять и принять. И потому нас хотят изничтожить — потому что могут лишь гадать, лишь подозревать. Незнание, неопределенность, неспособность спросить сгрызает их изнутри — и они хотят как можно скорее стереть нас с лица земли и неба. Потому что чувствуют: никто из нас, в сущности, непостижим для их пресловутой, гнилой мудрости.  
Они нас боятся. В наших жилах бушует то пламя, которое однажды навсегда сожгло их гордыню, обратило горстью пепла всю ложь, которую они веками слагали о самих себе в попытке выжить. В попытке главенствовать над теми, кто слабее их.  
Для меня вы лишь сгустившаяся безглазая чернота. И вы не измените этого, что бы ни сделали.  
И только это одно уже убивает в вас все божественное. Вы абсолютно беззащитны перед теми, кто отказался в вас верить.  
Вам по силам лишь уничтожить то, что мешает вам жить в теплоте собственных иллюзий.  
Нас роняют на колени друг напротив друга — в кости врезаются кривые и острые обрубки скал, облизанных морской солью. Ты с бессильным гневом и горечью в сверкающем взгляде тщетно бросаешься в сторону сокрушенного осознанием отца и отчаянно ждешь от него хоть слова, хоть жеста, способного вызволить тебя из хватки ужаса. Но тут же понимаешь, что уже поздно.  
Его удерживают, сильно и жестоко, вжимая разбитый череп в сухой холод камня. В блеклом свете, что упрямо пробивался сквозь бесформенные дыры в утесах, виднеются давно знакомые огненные пряди, липкие и грязные, присохшие к изнеможенным плечам и груди. Кости торчат из кожи как корни — из земли. На тонких сжатых губах трескается сухая багровая корка, из которой выползает, извиваясь, толстая кожаная нить. На свободном конце еще болтается ржавая игла и задевает острием острый подбородок.  
Мы здесь за тем, чтобы стать наказанием нашего отца.  
Мы здесь за тем, чтобы убить его своей погибелью.  
Ты не выдерживаешь, отворачиваешься, яростно скрипя зубами. Как жаль, что он не может сделать того же. Что бы сейчас ни случилось с нами — то произойдет на его глазах. Они не позволят отцу пропустить, сбежать хоть от малейшей детали. Мы отныне — его воплощение. Его нрава, его отвращения к ленному самозабвенному блаженству асов. Случайные боги — так он их называл. И без колебаний назвал бы снова, если бы только был способен. Так что… Мы — плата за безрассудную свободу, которую он однажды себе позволил. Посмел позволить.  
И мы всегда должны были быть к этому готовы. Огонь всегда обжигает. Даже сам себя.  
Ты считаешь иначе, я знаю. Ты всегда стремился быть свободным и, в отличие от него, никогда не пресекал свободы других, и это было справедливо, чисто. Ты никогда не питал к нашему отцу ничего, кроме презрения. Ты так и не понял, что он объявил пороком вседозволенность, а не независимость — и оступился случайно и лишь на толику. Ты винишь его за то, что мы сейчас здесь, на самом краю. На грани жизни и смерти, которой властвуют боги и которой сами всегда сторонятся… И оттого мне так обидно и больно принимать, что я больше никогда не увижу солнца.  
Я люблю отца, а ты — нет; и только поэтому в живых останешься именно ты, Вали. Ты.  
Будто слышишь мои мысли, ловишь мой взгляд. Ты всегда умел не выглядеть испуганным. То улыбка, то оскал, но никогда — страх. И при этом ты никогда не лгал. Ты действительно не боишься и никогда не боялся. Мы дети Лжи, но на нашей стороне всегда была правда. Мы навеки будем погребены в расплате отца, но свобода — в наших руках. А значит, ты прав, брат. Всегда, безоговорочно прав.  
Ты так похож на отца. Они не позволят тебе оставаться таким навечно. Таким ярым и ярким, жарким и жгучим, как само пламя. Они попросту не выдержат этого.  
И я могу понять их. Тоже никогда не мог устоять перед затаенной в тебе силой, подобной лаве в дремлющем веками вулкане.  
Их высокомерие оскорбляет тебя. Ты не понимаешь, как такое могло случиться. Ты снова глядишь прямо в меня, прямо в душу. Ни единого звука не нужно, чтобы каждый в этих мертвых стенах мог услышать бессмертное эхо твоей уверенности. Они и сами понимают, что им не хватит сил заставить тебя исчезнуть. Их кристальные умы не найдут никакого другого выхода, кроме как…  
Конечно.  
Разве они смогут сдержать себя от очередного грязного хода в этой захудалой, только им нужной игре?  
Разве мудрецы не вооружатся безумием как самым верным оружием?  
На миг все затихает. Даже стучащееся снаружи море, казалось, приказало застыть каждому пенному гребню.  
Я слышу слезы матери у себя в голове. «Пожалуйста, плачь за всех нас. Ты единственная на это способна. Плачь за тех, кому с самого начала было предначертано родиться мертвыми».  
Я слышу поникшее безмолвие отца и — его готовность. «Ты сделал все, чтобы теперь, в этот час, мы ни о чем не жалели. За тобой — будущее. Отомсти за нас».  
Я слышу твое сердце. «Не бойся», — шепчу изумрудному отблеску в твоих глазах.  
Я не слышу только одно — как толпа дремучих асов громогласно вершит наши судьбы, торжественно оглашая приговор.  
Невозможно не понять эту тишину. Секунду, когда весь мир покорно прощается с тобой, пусть даже всем своим естеством тебя ненавидя.  
Я выдыхаю и с краткой улыбкой закрываю глаза, когда тебе под ноги монетами осыпаются священные руны. Звон превращения разлетается пением. Разве не так звучит текущая из ран кровь? Разве не так звенит ложь в услужливости голоса? Разве не так стучит в речах лицемерие?  
Это вы и зовете своим гимном?  
Крики твоей боли топором рубят по мне. Я ненавижу себя за то, что постоянно хочу глядеть на тебя, — и с сухим стоном распахиваю глаза. Пальцы, что так часто огибали мои запястья, клещами серебристых когтей вжались в камень. Губы, которые я помню лучше всего, исчезли за влажными дугами клыков. Волны волос, что так часто щекотали мне лоб и грудь, разлились по телу медной ледяной шерстью, жесткой и колючей.  
«Ты прекрасен», — ты никогда этого не любил, но я повторял одно и то же снова и снова. Возможно, настало время порадоваться: это последний раз.  
Улыбка готовности и счастья не покидает, как бы я ее ни гнал. Я буду молиться за то, чтобы ты больше никогда в жизни не осознал себя. Если только ты позволишь мне называть это жизнью.  
Твой рев, казалось, прожигает даже солнце, оставляя на нем обугленные пятна. Гордость за каждого, кто пал в бою. Гордость каждому, кто принял свой конец.  
Именно поэтому — в конце вас не ждет ничего, кроме вечного позора.  
Я подаюсь чуть вперед, мысленно пытаюсь утонуть в отблесках живого, голодного изумруда. Еще миг — и тебя, натравленного, отпустят. Не медли, не хватайся за уже отпущенное прошлое — во имя предрешенного будущего. Не бойся: я не вспомню боли, которую ты причинишь мне. Что бы ни сделал, мне ты не навредишь. Потому что ты — не они.  
Их руки синхронно отстраняются от твоего взъерошенного, с золотым отливом, хребта. Под могучими лапами высекаются искры, подскакивающие прямиком ко мне. Все внутри пустеет, сжимается в единый сгусток искренней радости и облегчения.  
Как же я рад, что это именно ты.  
Выправляю плечи, тянусь вперед в порыве, рьяно, до предела. Точно так же, как всегда — в жажде твоих объятий.

Пожалуйста.

Прошу тебя.

Умоляю тебя.

Если ты еще помнишь.

Если ты способен простить меня.

Если в тебе уцелела хоть капля снисхождения.

Если в тебе еще не потух тот огонь, за который мы бились всю жизнь.

Если ты все еще любишь меня.

Пожалуйста, прошу тебя,

Первым делом перегрызи мне горло.


End file.
